Change
by ai smith1301
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Boboiboy bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya kembali. Tapi, apakah mereka masih sama seperti dulu? /fangXboboiboy slight boboiboyXying [Disclaim: Animonsta Studio]
1. Chapter 1

Heyoo! Ini fanfic pertamaku lohh, aku dedikasikan buat OTPku yg kucintaii; FANGBOYY!

Warn: AU, Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, Sho-ai, dan lain lain~

Langsung aja ya minna!

.

.

 **"Change"**

Dan sampai saat ini Boboiboy masih bingung, mengapa ia bisa mencintai pemuda itu.

Boboiboy terduduk lesu dipinggiran ranjangnya. Sekilas ia menatap kearah bingkai foto di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Fotonya, bersama teman masa kecilnya; Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan pemuda itu, Fang.

Rasanya sudah lama mereka semua tak berjumpa. Mereka masuk ke SMP yang berbeda beda, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Bahkan Ying, Yaya, dan Fang memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kuala Lumpur untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih baik. Meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Gopal di Pulau Rintis. Gopal sendiri sudah setahun tak terdengar kabarnya. Nomor telponnya tak dapat Boboiboy hubungi, rumahnya sudah kosong. Ya, Gopal _meninggalkan_ Boboiboy tanpa pamit. Dan itu semua membuat Boboiboy kecewa.

Boboiboy merasa bahwa masa remaja begitu menjengkelkan. Kehidupannya di SMP sungguh berbeda dengan persahabatannya di SD. Di SMP semua orang berbicara mengenai cinta, yang ia anggap hanya hal sekali lewat. Ia paham bahwa cinta hanya akan merusak diri sendiri. Dan ia berusaha menjauh dari hal itu.

Terkadang Boboiboy berharap akan datangnya salah satu teman masa kecilnya, untuk menolongnya, keluar sebentar dari masa remaja yang mengerikan. Bisa dibilang Boboiboy tak punya teman dekat di SMP. Dan karena itulah ia berpikir demikian.

Boboiboy memejamkan matanya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya itu ke ranjangnya. Tak lama ia tertidur.

* * *

Alarm membangunkan tidur nyenyak Boboiboy. Pukul 6. Ia segera menuju dapur, menyiapakan sarapan untuknya dan kakeknya. Kakek Boboiboy sudah sakit keras sejak sebulan yang lalu, bahkan dokter sudah mendiagnosa bahwa hidupnya kurang dari 3 bulan lagi. Dan itu berati, Boboiboy akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang ia cintai. Boboiboy memanggang roti coklat, dan membuat 2 gelas teh. Ia segera menuju kamar kakeknya. TOK! Sekali ketukan dan tak ada jawaban,

TOK! Dua kali ketukan, dan belum ada jawaban,

TOK! Tiga kali ketukan, dan masih belum ada jawaban.

Boboiboy mulai khawatir. "Ka-kakek! Sudah bangun belum? Boboiboy bawakan sarapan nih..." perlahan Boboiboy memutar gagang pintu kamar sang kakek. Entah kenapa hatinya berdegup kencang, _'apakah ini waktunya? Tidak! Aku tak boleh berpikir begitu!'_ Dengan cepat Boboiboy mendorong pintu itu.

Matanya membulat, disana, ia melihat kakeknya. Yang telah merawatnya sejak dahulu. Kakeknya tersenyum pelan, seraya meringis. Menahan sakit, mungkin.

"Kakek−"

"Bo-boiboy..." ucap sang kakek terputus, "kesini nak..."

Boboiboy melangkah mendekat, sambil menahan air matanya. Diletakannya nampan berisi sarapan itu di samping tempat tidur kakeknya, "ya kek, ada apa?"

Kakeknya kembali tersenyum, "umur kakek sudah tak lama lagi−"

"Tidak! Jangan bilang seperti itu kek!" potong Boboiboy sambil sedikit berteriak. Mukanya memerah, ia tak ingin mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak. Kakek harus jujur, Boboiboy," tangan keriput sang kakek memegang lembut tangan Boboiboy, "menangislah selagi bisa."

"A-apa maksud kakek?"

"Hm. Selama ini kau selalu terlihat tegar bukan? Seharusnya kau tak usah berpura pura kuat. Seandainya kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Karena bukan berati kau lemah ketika menangis, Boboiboy," kini tangan sang kakek mengelus pipi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy masih tak begitu mengerti. Tapi ia memang ingin sekali menangis sekarang, "bukankah... bukankah masih ada 3 bulan lagi, kek?" Boboiboy menundukan kepalanya. Supaya si Kakek tak dapat melihatnya menangis.

"Ah, 3 bulan ya? Hm, sayangnya dokter juga tak tahu kapan pastinya pasiennya meninggal," jawab si kakek tenang. Dan hal itu makin membuat Boboiboy kesal. Mudah sekali kakeknya berkata begitu.

"Kenapa, kenapa begitu cepat?" lagi lagi Boboiboy bertanya.

"Kau, kakek, dan semua orangpun tak ada yang tahu. Tapi kakek merasa, memang sudah waktunya."

Terdangar isakan kecil dari mulut Boboiboy, "... begitu ya?" Dan kemudian isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas, menjadi tangisan. Boboiboy tak dapat menahannya lagi. "Haruskah, haruskah aku memanggil dokter kek?"

Kakeknya menggeleng, "tak perlu, _sudah dekat_."

Boboiboy menatap sang kakek. Matanya terpejam, 'sudah dekat? maksudnya?' ya, Boboiboy langsung paham maknanya. ia memegang tangan si Kakek erat, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya. Air matanya semakin menderas. Ia menangis, terisak, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakulan. Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Kakek..." ya, hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Boboiboy" panggil si Kakek. Boboiboy menatap kakeknya, "ada satu pesan kakek. Kakek ingin kamu, melanjutkan pendidikan, ke sekolah yang terbaik. Pendidikan itu nomor satu. Jadi, kakek ingin kamu melanjutkan pendidikan ke ibu kota. Ingat ingat pesan kakek ya?" Disaat itu Boboiboy masih dapat melihat sang kakek tersenyum, sangat menaruh harapan besar pada sang cucu.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "aku ingat."

Kakeknya kemudian memejamkan matanya. _"Sudah Waktunya, Boboiboy."_

* * *

Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras. Boboiboy memegang payungnya erat. Ia menatap plang yang tertancap dihadapannya "SELAMAT DATANG DI KUALA LUMPUR".

Ya, Boboiboy sudah sampai di Kuala Lumpur. Ia mengikuti saran si Kakek untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di ibu kota. Boboiboy mengembangkan senyum, walaupun kakeknya telah meninggal dunia, tapi ia kembali bersemangat lagi setelah sampai di ibu kota. Ia sangat semangat untuk menuntut ilmu disini.

Mata Boboiboy segera menyapu tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang, mencari seseorang. Dan dengan cepat menemukan orang itu, segeralah ia berlari, "YING!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menatap orang yang memanggil namanya, "heii, Boboiboy!" Ying melambaikan tangannya.

"Wah, lama sekali tak berjumpa!" Boboiboy tertawa renyah.

"Iya! Kamu sudah tinggi sekali Boboiboy. Ku ingat dulu kamu hanya 2 cm lebih tinggi dariku," Ying memperhatikan dengan cermat teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Ahahaha, kamu juga kok!"

Lama, hanya terdengar suara hujan.

"Ah, lebih baik kita segera ke tempat kosanmu, Boboiboy," Ying segera memecah susana hening itu.

"Ah ya, kalau disini terus, hujan makin menderas. Oh ya, benarkah kosan itu milik orang tuamu, Ying?" Boboiboy bertanya, selagi mereka berdua mulai berjalan.

"Um! Kau benar. Rumahku sendiri ada disamping kosannya loh," Yjawab Ying sambil mengangguk, "Oh ya, aku turut berduka cita ya, dengan meninggalnya kakekmu." Ying menundukan pandangannya.

Boboiboy menatap Ying. Rupanya gadis ini masih ingat akan kakeknya.

"Ya, terimakasih Ying"

dan susanan kembali kosong.

Hanya suara Sepatu mereka yang menyentuh aspal,dan guyuran hujan yang mengisi.

"Mm, ngomong-ngomong, apa kita satu sekolah sama Fang dan Yaya nanti?" tanya boboiboy membuka topik baru.

"Oh... Ya, kita bakal satu SMA sama Fang. Sayangnya Yaya bakal masuk SMA yang berbeda. Katanya ia bakal lanjut Ke SMA berasrama," terang Ying. Boboiboy dapat menangkap wajah Ying yang lesu. Mungkinkah karena Yaya tidak akan satu sekolah? Tidak mungkin rasanya.

"Eh Ying, kenapa kamu jadi lesu? Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Eh! Ng-nggak apa apa kok. Hehe," Ying menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu ya?"

"Mm, ya gitulah. Tapi gak masalah kok," Jawab Boboiboy cepat.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kosan milik keluarga Ying.

"Ayo aku antarkan kamu ke kamarmu," Ying menaruh payungnya. Boboiboy mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan masuk kekosan berlantai dua, yang berukuran kira kira 100x50 meter itu. Sepertinya ada satu orang yang sedang ngekos dikosan itu. Tapi Boboiboy tak menghiraukannya.

"Nah, ini kamarmu,Boboiboy," ucap Ying sambil membuka pintu kamar Boboiboy. Kamar itu bercat biru muda, didalamnya ada kasur empuk berukuran sedang, karpet kecil bewarna hijau, televisi, lemari kayu coklat juga meja belajar dan kursi. Ada juga jendela yang menghadap kearah barat. Ya, kamar itu tidak besar, tapi Boboiboy langsung merasa nyaman saat melangkahkan kakinya dikamar itu.

"kau suka Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin aku akan langsung menatanya dengan barang barangku," Boboiboy tersenyum senang.

"Ide bagus!" Puji Ying, "Nah, sekarang aku keluar dulu yaa. Nanti kita bertemu lagi saat makan malam di lantai satu," ucap Ying sambil mekangkah keluar, "dah!"

Boboiboy mengangguk, "dah."

Sekarang tinggalah Boboiboy sendiri. Ia menghirup nafasnya panjang. Dan segera menuju jendela dikamar itu, dilihatnya matahari mulai tenggelam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Boboiboy tak menyaksikan matahari tenggelam. Ah, sekarang Boboiboy ingat terakhir kali ia melihatnya saat ia dan kakeknya berpiknik di sore hari. Waktu itu sang kakek masih sehat. Dan tiba tiba Boboiboy meneteskan air matanya, ah, ia rindu pada sang kakek rupanya. Namun ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Ah... sebaiknya aku segera menata kamar ini. Aku harus semangat kembali!" Ucap Boboiboy. Dan semenit kemudian ia segera menyibukan diri dengan barang barang yang ia bawa.

.

Ia tersenyum dengan usahanya menata kamar. Ya, sekarang nampak seperti kamar mewah saja. Mungkin memang ia berbakat menjadi arsitek? Perlahan matanya menyusuri kamar kecil itu, dan berhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto; Foto itu, foto ia dan sahabat kecilnya, yang masih terus ia sayangi. Dan ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "hm, tinggal tiga orang lagi rupanya," Boboiboy kemudian tersenyum, dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

 **-tbc-**

Helloo! Gimana ficnya? Feelnya blom kerasa yaa? Wkwk. FANGNYA BAHKAN BLOM MUNCUL! Maafkan sayaaa~ nanti dichapter dua dehh, sabar aja yaaa. Karena aku mau main pairingnya FangBoy nee.-.

Oke preview chap 2. Boboiboy dan Ying bakal mulai sekolah di SMA baru, dan mereka bakal ketemu Fang *lirik Fang*.

Apa yg terjadi selanjutnyaaa? Sabar yaa^3^/

And the last, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Author balik lagii. Sekali lagi author ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, dan kalian para silent reader, Makasih! Tanpa kalian fanfic ini takkan berlanjut-ssu.**

 **Sebelumnya Author mau jawab pertanyaan dulu, dari Coffey Milk.**

 **Q: btw, bokap-nyokap si Bbb kemana?**

 **A: Oke, dicerita ini karena AU, Ai buat ayah ibunya si BBB gak ada alias udah meninggal (huu, jahat banget ya Ai, tapi suka suka author dong:v) *dilemparin keris petir***

 **Di chapter ini wordsnya 3K+ bahkan ampe 3,5K. Jadi bacanya yang sabar yaa, sama hayati perasannya si Boboiboy juga, wkwk.**

 **Nee, langsung aja minnaa~**

 **Warn: AU, Typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, sho-ai, dan lain lain~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Change Ch.2"**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy menuruni tangga kosannya itu. Dibawah, Ying, Ibu Ying, dan seorang pemuda berusia kira kira sama dengannya sedang duduk di ruang makan. Menunggunya kah?

"Nah, ini dia Boboiboy, bu," ucap Ying sambil menatap Boboiboy.

"Ah, benar!" Ibu Ying tersenyum gembira, "kau sudah besar sekali, Boboiboy. Rasanya dahulu masih sekecil ini," Ibu Ying memisalkan tinggi badan Boboiboy kala itu.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "ya, Ying pun begitu," segeralah Boboiboy menghampiri mereka dan mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Boboiboy melirik kearah pemuda selain dirinya di ruang makan itu, "Um, boleh kenalan?" tanpa basa-basi Boboiboy menyapa pemuda bersurai abu abu yang duduk disamping Ying, yang sedari tadi Boboiboy perhatikan. Awalnya Boboiboy kira dia mungkin saudara Ying yang belum pernah ia lihat, tapi rupanya bukan.

"Shin Juu," jawab pemuda itu singkat, dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Aku belum mengenalkan kalian berdua ya? Nah, Boboiboy, dia Shin Juu, panggil saja Shin. Dia teman satu sekolah ku di SMP, calon teman kita di SMA. Dan Shin, ini Boboiboy. Teman semasa kecilku dulu di Pulau Rintis. Semoga kalian dapat berteman baik," Ying menerangkan dengan mudah. Wajah gadis itu begitu berseri, hingga Boboiboy curiga bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini pasti bukanlah teman biasa bagi Ying.

"Ah, salam kenal!" Boboiboy menjabat tangannya.

"Ya" Shin kembali menjawab dengan singkat.

" _Ngekos_ disini juga?" tanya Boboiboy kembali. Sebelum ia sadar kalau pertanyaannya tadi kurang sopan. Apalagi ia orang baru disini. Boboiboy jadi merasa bersalah.

Beruntunglah Shin segera mengangguk. Tanpa adanya tatapan tajam. Tapi Boboiboy sadar ia harus lebih sopan.

Sementara mereka makan, tak ada satupun percakapan yang berlangsung. Paling paling ibu Ying yang menanyakan kabar Boboiboy dan Pulau Rintis. Atau Ying yang sesekali memanjangkan komentarnya. Dari sana Boboiboy menangkap bahwa pemuda bernama "Shin" ini pendiam sekali.

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Boboiboypun merasa ia sudah setahun lamanya tinggal di Kuala Lumpur. Entah mengapa ia dengan cepat bergaul dengan para tetangga sekitar kosan.

Pagi itu Boboiboy merasa bahwa ia bangun pagi sekali. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya, melihat jam, pukul 4 pagi. Sebenarnya ada apa gerangan ia bangun sepagi ini? Barulah tersadar bahwa ini hari pertamanya ia masuk ke SMA. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa ada sensasi berbeda yang langsung menghinggapi tubuhnya.

Benarkah ia merasa takut untuk masuk kesekolah barunya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia sudah SMA sekarang, ia sudah begitu sering mengalamami hal semacam ini (dan ia ingat ia menangis keras ketika pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di SD), Boboiboy tertawa, tak mungkin ia resah karena itu. Lantas apakah yang membuatnya seresah ini sekarang? Boboiboy menatap foto itu kembali. Sorot matanya langsung tertuju pada pemuda berambut ungu itu. _Fang._

Eh? Ada apa dengan Fang? Dan Boboiboy pun segera sadar. Ia tersenyum senyum tak jelas. "Jadi begitukah? Aku seresah ini karena aku akan menjumpaimu lagi Fang? Ya, kupikir itu wajar," Boboiboy memegang sudut bingkai foto itu. "Apakah kau sudah berubah Fang? Aku jadi tidak sabar _menantikanmu._ "

* * *

Angin pagi berhembus segar menemani langkah mereka berdua yang sedang pergi ke sekolah barunya. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kembali menarik nafas segar. Ying yang melihat pemuda disampingnya itu hanya tersenyum lucu, "kau suka sekali menghirup nafas, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy memperhatikan Ying, "Begitukah? Lagi pula suasananya memang sejuk," Boboiboy kembali menarik nafasnyanya. "Oh ya, Ying. Kenapa Shin tak berangkat bersama kita? Padahalkan ia satu sekolah bukan?"

Ying menangguk pelan, "Entahlah, ia menyuruh kita untuk pergi duluan."

"Apakah ia sering begitu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, apakah ia sering menyuruhmu pergi duluan?"

Ying menggeleng, "belum pernah sebelumnya."

Boboiboy merasa ada yang kurang beres. Tapi ia segera menghiraukannya. "Hm, Ying. Kupikir ia bukan sekedar teman bagimu," entah kenapa mulut Boboiboy berkata demikian.

Ying menatap Boboiboy kaget, "e-eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hah, maksudku?"

"I-iya! A-aku tak paham!"

Boboiboy menatap lawan bicaranya. Baru saja ia ngomong begitu, gadis itu sudah blushing hebat. _'Jadi inilah masa pubertas yang menyebalkan. Dan aku menemukannya lagi di SMA. Kuharap aku tak_ akan _pernah menyukai seseorang,'_ pikir Boboiboy. Dan ia kembali menarik nafas, "lupakan saja," ucapnya.

Ying menunduk, "hn."

Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah baru itu. Lalu langsung mencari cari nama mereka di papan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Banyak sekali murid murid disana. Sehingga sesekali mereka terjepit di antara gerombolan anak anak baru itu.

Boboiboy merekahkan senyum, setelah berhasil menangkap namanya, Ying dan Fang berada di kelas yang sama. Akhirnya ia akan segera menjumpai pemuda yang sudah ia _rindukan_ selama tiga tahun lamanya! Ya, ia akan _menjumpai_ Fang. Dan mereka akan sekelas! Rasanya Boboiboy ingin berteriak saat itu juga. "YING! KAU LIHATKAN—" perkataan Boboiboy terhenti. Ia melihat mimik gadis itu berubah menjadi begitu lesu. Tak biasanya Ying yang ceria seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? "...Ying?"

Gadis itu segera sadar,"ah! Eh ya, kita sekelas _! Kita sekelas dengan Fang, juga_ " Ying mencoba memberikan senyum diakhir kata pada kalimatnya itu. Namun Boboiboy paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar tak beres di balik ini semua. Boboiboy merasa ada yang tak beres mengenai sekolah ini dan Ying, tapi apa? Pasalnya dua kali Ying terlihat lesu, dua kali mereka sedang membicarakan tentang sekolah. Mungkinkah Ying ada masalah dengan mata pelajaran? Tidak, Ying kan siswi yang cukup pintar. Atau jangan jangan Boboiboy melukai hatinya karena ia datang ke Kuala Lumpur. Boboiboy jadi merasa tak enak.

"Um, Boboiboy, ayo kita kekelas. Kelas mungkin akan segera dimulai," Ying membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy.

"Eh... Iya! Aku juga tak sabar untuk menjumpai Fang!" Boboiboy menjawab dengan semangat. Dan kali ini Boboiboy merasa dirinya paham dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Wajah Ying kembali lesu, walau gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menyinggungkan senyum. Boboiboy tahu Ying merasa sedih.

 _'Masalahnya ada di Fang._ Ada apa dengan anak itu? _Sampai sampai Ying menjadi begitu lesu.'_

Boboiboy menarik pintu kelasnya. Ia masuk disusul Ying dibelakangnya. Boboiboy memilih baris kedua, dekat dengan jendela. Agar ia bisa terus menarik nafas, dan mencium udara segar diluar. Sementara Ying duduk di belakang Boboiboy. Suasana kelas masih sepi. Bukan sepi karena belum banyak yang masuk, namun karena murid murid disini cenderung diam, dikarenakan mereka belum terlalu akrab. Boboiboy menebak, dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu kelas ini pasti sudah seramai pasar, seperti halnya ketika di SD dan SMP.

"Ying" Boboiboy memanggil gadis itu. "Ada kenalan lainmu selain aku dan Fang?"

Ying berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng, "kurasa ada, tapi di kelas yang lain."

"Hn. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya?" Boboiboy mengubah nada bicaranya. Sementara Ying tertawa kecil melihat sikap temannya itu, "kenapa malah ketawa?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Ah, kamu ini. Tak usah berbasa-basi dulu. Jika ingin tanya, langsung saja."

"Eeh..." Boboiboy menggaruk tenguknya, "kupikir pertanyaan yang satu ini memerlukan basa-basi dulu."

Ying mengerutkan dahinya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu, segera ia berkata, "kalau begitu, tanyakanlah."

Boboiboy kembali memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan ia ucapkan, dan pemuda itu kembali menarik nafasnya, Boboiboy berkata, dan suaranya kembali memberat, "aku ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya _terjadi_ padamu, dan Fang."

Tepat saat itu juga Boboiboy dapat melihat perubahan mimik drastis di wajah Ying. Ia menjadi ketakutan, entahlah, ia sangat takut, bercampur sedih sepertinya. Keadaan ini tidak bagus, Boboiboy paham, tapi ia membutuhkan jawaban, "tolong jawab."

Rasanya jantung Ying berhenti berdetak, kalimat terakhir tadi membuatnya membeku, sanggupkah ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dihadapannya?

"Ying!" Boboiboy sedikit berteriak.

"Ah! Y-ya?" Ying menatap mata Boboiboy dalam dalam, tersirat ketakutan yang sangat didalam mata Ying. Boboiboy jadi ikutan takut sendiri. Namun disisi lain ia ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu. "B-baiklah, Boboiboy. Aku akan memberitahumu—" dan sekali lagi ucapan Ying terhenti. keronggkongannya serak, mungkinkah ia butuh minum? Tidak, ada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Ying?"

Boboiboy memanggil gadis itu. Dilihatnya mata gadis itu membulat, menatap kearahnya. Tidak, bukan. Bukan kerahnya. Boboiboy menyusuri pandangan mata Ying. Ying kaget akan sesuatu di balik Boboiboy. Segera Boboiboy membalikan badannya.

Saat itu juga aliran darah Boboiboy serasa terhenti. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut anggur, dengan surai matanya tertutupi bingkai kacamata, berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi kira-kira 2 cm dari Boboiboy, pemuda yang sangat Boboiboy kenal, sangat dekat, atau bisa di bilang teman dekatnya. _Dulu_. Boboiboy mati rasa. Mata mereka bertemu, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain cukup lama, bukan, sangat lama. Mata itu, sangat Boboiboy rindukan. Mata mereka saling berbicara, walaupun tak terdengar satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Tapi rasanya tatapan itu melebihi ratusan kata yang bisa diucapkan. Tatapan itu bukan mengucapkan "hai", "halo", atau "sudah lama tidak berjumpa" atau, "bagaimana kabarmu?" Tidak, tatapan itu melebihi segala ucapan ucapan itu. Tak terdengar, tapi penuh makna. Makna yang sangat _menakutkan_ —bagi Boboiboy. Sampai akhirnya si pemuda berkacamata itu melewati Boboiboy dan Ying begitu saja. Mata Boboiboy melebar. Pemuda tadi lewat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, yang Boboiboy ingin dengar juga. Ia ingin Fang _menyapanya_ , tidak hanya menatapnya. Bagaimanapun juga Boboiboy baru saja bertemunya, setelah tiga tahun lamanya! Namun, tadi itu, Fang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun...

 _'Ja-jadi, inikah yang ditakutkan Ying selama ini?'_

* * *

Guru baru saja meninggalkan kelas tepat dua menit yang lalu. Sementara mata Boboiboy masih kosong—matanya sudah kosong sejak kejadian tadi—Ying menatap sedih kearah Boboiboy, sementara ia berharap Boboiboy maklum dengan hal ini. Ia tak ingin Boboiboy malah menekan Fang karena sifat aneh Fang itu. Karena hal semacam itu justru makin menyulitkan bagi mereka. Akhirnya Ying mencoba menegur Boboiboy, "hei" pelan, ya, gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, "Boboiboy... Tolong—" suaranya tertahan.

"Hm?" pemuda pemilik topi jingga itu menatap Ying, "maaf Ying, sepertinya kau biarkan aku sendiri dulu. Aku ingin mencerna kejadian _tadi,_ " Boboiboy melanjutkan dengan dingin. Ia membuang pandangannya dari Ying.

Ying mendesah pelan. Ia paham Boboiboy telah mengusirnya dengan lembut. Maka ia segera berdiri. Namun sebelum ia benar benar melangkahkan kakinya, Ying berkata, "Boboiboy, aku ingin kau menerima ini apa adanya. Tolong, jangan menyusahkan, jangan menekannya," dan gadis berkuncir dua itu segera pergi keluar kelas, sambil sesekali mentap pemuda berjaket oranye itu.

Boboiboy mengambil nafas panjang, dan kemudian membuangnya, tanpa melihat kepergian Ying, Boboiboy tahu kok, pasti Ying sedih karena telah diusirnya.

Boboiboy menatap kesekeliling kelas. Mencari cari pemuda berkaca mata itu. Fang, pemuda itu duduk di barisan yang sama dengan Ying dan dirinya. Namun paling belakang. Dilihatnya Fang sedang meminum jus jeruk sambil melihat tak acuh kebawah lewat jendela. _'Anak itu masih misterius, sama seperti dulu,'_ pikir Boboiboy, _'tapi entahlah, ia_ semakin _terlihat misterius saja.'_

Ya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Boboiboy. Ia makin ragu kalau Fang memiliki teman di SMP, melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu sekarang _. 'Nah, haruskah aku mendekatinya, untuk mengajaknya ngobrol, begitu?'_ Kini Boboiboy menatap sang pemuda berkacamata lurus lurus, sambil memikirkan kiranya ia menanyakan kabarnya, berbasa-basi sedikit. Agar mungkin kembali menghangatkan suasana. Tapi, Boboiboy kurang yakin hal itu akan berjalan mulus.

Entah ada angin dari mana, pemuda bertopi jingga itu malahan berdiri—ia berdiri dari kursinya—Dan, ia melangkah maju, maju kearah Fang. Boboiboy ingin sekali menghentikan langkah bodohnya itu yang diluar dari perkirannya. Ia belum ingin menatap Fang—ia belum siap. Tapi kenapa kakinya maju? Tolong, siapapun hentikan Boboiboy! Boboiboy belum siap menatap kemata pemuda berkacamata itu.

Tap. Langkah itu—langkah yang barusan terdengar. Bisa jadi adalah langkah yang sangat Boboiboy kutuk. Jaraknya tinggal satu langkah dari tempat duduk Fang saat ini. Bodoh, Boboiboy belum memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada pemuda ini, sedari tadi dirinya sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia tanyakan sekarang?! Boboiboy seakan ingin berada ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari tempat ini! Ia ingat setahun yang lalu, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menatap sang pemuda berkaca mata ini, ia begitu merindukannya. Ia rindu dengan segalanya yang dimiliki pemuda dihadapannya saat ini; surai anggurnya, kacamatnya, sifat _tsundere-_ nya, perkataanya yang terkadang membuat Boboiboy kesal—ia rindu, sungguh rindu akan hal itu. Tapi, kini ia berada tepat satu langkah didepan sang pemuda itu, namun ia justru tak ingin menatapnya walau hanya sedetik pun! Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa setolol ini sebelumnya. Apa yang salah? Fang. Didepannya ada Fang, teman semasa kecilnya, yang sudah bersamanya selama bertahun tahun lamanya. Mungkinkah ia takut? Tidak mungkin—Boboiboy rasa ia hanya belum siap. _Ya, hanya belum siap._

Lama, hanya semilir angin yang berhembus diantara mereka berdua. Tak ada yang mengucapkan apapun—(dan lagi, Boboiboy kembali mengutuk dirinya). Entah memang si rambut ungu tak melihat kedatangan si topi jingga atau ia _pura-pura_ tak melihatnya. Si rambut ungu itu tak sedetikpun menatap kearah si topi jingga. Matanya masih terus menatap kearah bawah, kelapangan rumput kosong, sambil terus meneguk jusnya. Entahlah, sepertinya pemuda berkacamata itu juga bingung akan sikapnya sendiri ( _seperti melihat mahluk halus bermain bola saja—_ pikir si topi jingga)—Fang menghisap jusnya, tegukan yang terakhir. Lalu ia mendorong kursinya, berdiri, dan ia hendak membuang sampahnya sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa pemuda bertopi jingga itu ada dihadapannya. Matanya melebar,tapi ekspresinya tak berubah, tetap datar, seperti tadi—(jelas sekali ia berusaha tidak kaget)—Boboiboy meneguk ludahnya, ia semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini

Apa, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Boboiboy baru menyadari, seharusnya ia tak meminta Ying pergi tadi. Sekarang Boboiboy sangat mengharapkan kehadiran gadis itu. "Aa..." Boboiboy bersuara tak jelas. Ia pun bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, sungguh otaknya betul betul kosong saat itu. Dan tubuhnya membeku begitu melihat sorot dingin mata Fang, sorot mata yang sangat _ia rindukan—dan ia takutkan_. Jantungnya berdetak tak stabil, kenapa sih, ia jadi heran dengan sikapnya yang sekarang ini. Boboiboy menilai dirinya jadi semalu kucing kecil yang baru dilahirkan! "...Fang" akhirnya Boboiboy berkata. Mukanya mulai memerah, seperti baru berkenalan dengan orang baru saja, padahal kan mereka teman lama—(dan bahkan Boboiboy tak pernah malu berkenalan pada orang baru). Mata Boboiboy tak lagi menatap mata Fang. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata itu lama lama.

"Hn," yang dipanggil hanya mendengus. Seperti tak tertarik dengan orang dihadapannya itu—(yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak gugup). Boboiboy tak dapat melihat ekspresi Fang saat itu, sekarang ia sedang menunduk menatap sepatunya (apakah sepatuku tampak bagus?—Pikir Boboiboy konyol). Seperti seorang pengecut saja dirinya.

"F-Fang. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_ " tanya Boboiboy pelan, masih menunduk.

"Eh?"

"Jawab Fang!" pekik Boboiboy tiba tiba, dengan penekanan.

"Aku tak mengerti," akhirnya si kacamata menjawab dengan kalimat juga. Walaupun jawabannya tak memuaskan.

"Fang, kenapa kau berubah?!" dan akhirnya Boboiboy memberanikan diri menatap silawan bicaranya itu. Ia melihat si surai anggur dengan penuh harapan—(rasanya sudah lama ia tak melakukan percakapan dengan orang ini. Dan ia merindukannya.)

"Berubah..." Fang bergumam pelan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku berubah? Oh ya, benarkah? Sungguh membingungkan," Si kacamata menjawab tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Sementara ekspresinya masih begitu dingin.

"Tentu kau berubah! Kau membuat Ying sedih! Apa, dimana hal yang membingungkannya, hah?!" Tanya Boboiboy kesal. Bisa bisanya si kacamata itu menanyakan hal semacam itu tanpa ekspresi.

Fang melipat tangannya di dada, "Dengar," ucapnya keras, "kau datang kemejaku, dan tiba tiba kau marah marah tak jelas. Lalu kau menuduhku bahwa aku sudah berubah. Sudah berubah hingga membuat seseorang sedih!" Fang kemudian mendecih, lalu melanjutkan, "dan, yang terpenting," pemuda itu sengaja memberi jeda panjang, membuat Boboiboy memasang telinganya baik baik, _"aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."_

Bagaikan satu tamparan telah mendarat mulus dipipi Boboiboy. Matanya terpejam lama, dan kemudian ia kembali membukanya, itu bukan lamunan, itu nyata. "A-apa m-maksud-mu?" suara Boboiboy tercekat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi tentu tidak mungkin.

Pemuda itu masih ada dihadapannya menatap Boboiboy sembari tersenyum—tersenyum sinis yang dimaksud—dan ia segera berkata, "maaf, aku tak punya waktu untukmu." Sekali tarikan nafas, dan pemuda itu telah meninggalkan Boboiboy. Pikiran Boboiboy kosong, jauh lebih kosong dari yang sebelumnya. Pemuda tadi, benarkah ia Fang? Benarkah ia Fang?! Ya-ya, ia betul betul Fang.

Badan Boboiboy melemas. _'Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu.'_ Ah, perkataan itu tertancap terlalu dalam di hati Boboiboy. Hatinya meringis kesakitan. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa itu diucapkan oleh orang bernama Fang—temannya dulu, yang walaupun menyebalkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan juga.

Hari itu, hari pertamanya di SMA, dan ia telah begitu hancur. Diakibatkan sebuah kalimat saja. Kalimat singkat yang begitu dalam artinya. Boboiboy melirik meja milik pemuda yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Di meja itu terdapat buku tulis suatu mata pelajaran, dan tertulis nama Fang—Ya, jadi Fang yang tadi memang benar benar Fang. Tapi, _dia bukan Fang yang dulu._

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Boboiboy melangkah lesu keluar dari kelasnya.

Ia masih teringat akan kejadian tadi—ya, dan tak akan pernah lupa. Ying menunggunya diluar kelas.

"Hei, kamu terlihat murung sekali. Sejak tadi istirahat, memangnya kenapa?" seolah ucapan Ying itu tak perlu dijawab. Karena Boboiboy tahu, seandainya Ying teliti sedikit, Ying pasti dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Hm, sepertinya memang begitu," jawab yang ditanya.

Ying mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah... ini baru hari pertama sekolah Boboiboy. Jangan murung begitu! Ceritakanlah, sebenarnya kenapa?" Ying menatap Boboiboy dalam dalam.

Dengan terpaksa Boboiboy menatap balik gadis itu, dan mendesah, "ah... Aku tak perlu menceritakannya, kau pun pasti tahu."

"Eh?" Ying kaget. Ia? Ia tahu? Benarkah itu? Dan Ying segera berpikir. Gadis itu pun langsung menemukan jawabannya, dan ikut ikutan mendesah, wajahnya pun ikutan murung, "Fang" ucap gadis itu pelan sekali. Tapi telinga Boboiboy sensitif sekali mendengar nama itu. Boboiboy mengangguk. "Nah Boboiboy, " Ying kembali memulai, " kuharap kau tadi mendengar ucapanku; jangan menekannya" nada bicara Ying menaik. Membuat Boboiboy sedikit bergidik, "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Boboiboy menahan nafasnya beberapa saat. Apa yang harus ia jawab pada Ying? Jelas tadi ia menekan Fang (walaupun diluar kontrol dirinya)—dan pasti itulah yang membuat Boboiboy merasa sakit hati saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" gadis itu mengulangi.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Boboiboy.

Ying sepertinya mendengarnya, tapi ia diam saja. Walaupun ekspresi Ying berubah sedikit, semakin lesu. Boboiboy tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Ya, dengan satu kata itu, ia yakin Ying paham semuanya—karena ia adalah gadis yang pintar.

Dan setelahnya, mereka pulang kerumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

* * *

Malam itu, sehabis makan malam, Boboiboy segera naik kekamarnya. Entah kenapa walaupun ia tidak terlalu ngantuk ia ingin segera memejamkan matanya—(jelas karena ia lelah _. Ia lelah memikirkan Fang_ ). Boboiboy melewati kamar Shin, dan pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka, dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan _PC_ nya(bahkan tadi ia tidak makan malam dibawah)—Boboiboy tak paham dengan pemuda yang satu ini, ia jarang berbicara, dan jarang bersosialisasi. Walaupun menurut Boboiboy, hubungan Shin dengan Ying lebih dari sekedar teman. Boboiboy segera mengacuhkannya tanpa ingin tahu lebih lanjut apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Ia segera menuju kamarnya.

Diujung jalan, ia berbelok, membuka pintu kamarnya, masuk dan segera menutupnya kembali, lalu menguncinya. Boboiboy segera membenamkan dirinya kedalam bantal bantal dikasurnya itu. Kepalanya ia geleng gelengkan. Seperti orang frustasi saja ia saat itu. Lama ia membenamkan wajahnya, hingga ia merasa sesak dan kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, menarik nafas dalam dalam, dan membuangnya. Begitulah ia lakukan, hingga lima kali mungkin. Segera mata Boboiboy menangkap bingkai foto yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya tak akan berbohong, ia segera menangkap wajah seorang laki laki berkaca mata itu, _disana pemuda itu tersenyum_. Nyaris saja Boboiboy tak percaya bahwa orang difoto itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ia jumpai tadi pagi. _"Fang..."_ Boboiboy menyebutkan nama itu pelan, bahkan dirinya sendiri hampir tak mendengarnya. Pikiran Boboiboy melayang jauh,

 _'Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu.'_ Lagi lagi pikiran Boboiboy memutar kalimat itu, kalimat paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar _! 'Aku tak punya waktu untukmu.'_ Ah! Dan sekali lagi Boboiboy merasa sakit hatinya! Fang, anak itulah yang tadi pagi mengucapkannya! Boboiboy kembali membenamkan wajahnya kebantal. Ia membayangkan wajah pemuda berkaca mata itu. Pemuda itu sudah benar benar berubah! Ia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat! Boboiboy yakin benar akan hal itu. Dan Ying pun sudah merasakannya juga, sebelum Boboiboy merasakannya bahkan.

 _'Tolong, jangan menyusahkan, jangan menekannya.'_ sepintas Boboiboy mengingat kalimat itu. Yang Ying sampaikan padanya, tanpa Boboiboy patuhi. Bodoh sekali ia tadi. Telah menekan Fang! Padahal seharusnya ia menanyakan kabar dengan baik baik, seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya! Agar kejadiannya tidak seperti ini. Boboiboy sangat menyesal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Boboiboy menarik nafas. Ia membalikan tubuhnya hingga posisinya telentang. _"Fang..."_ Boboiboy menyebut nama itu lagi, sangat berat, dan suaranya serak. Hingga air matanya mulai jatuh. Boboiboy menangis, _"Fang..."_ lagi, nama itu keluar begitu saja dari celah mulutnya. Boboiboy terisak, ia terisak! "Fang tolong, jangan _berubah..._ " isakannya semakin menjadi, _"Aku ingin melihatmu yang dulu. Aku rindu pada dirimu yang dulu... bukan yang sekarang..."_ Dan Boboiboy tenggelam dalam isakannya. Isakan yang memenuhi kamarnya malam itu, sampai akhirnya ia _dapat_ tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 **Yeay! Chapter 2 tamat ulalayeye.-. maaf saya gaje. DUH! INI APA YANG SAYA TULISS?! NISTA SEKALII! Dan, maaf sekali buat ending chapter ini, sungguh gaje. Maafkan saya juga kalo scene FangBoynya terlalu dikit. Seiring berjalannya fanfic ini, hubungan mereka makin intens kook, jadi sabar aja yaa...**

 **Oke preview untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal ada flashback pas Ying, Fang, sama Yaya(ada Yaya nihh~) di SMP yang sama. Trus pas kejadian Fang mulai berubah. Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya minna^^**

 **Okay, the last, mind to Review?**

 **(BTW, SEMANGAT YAA AUTHOR-READER YANG KELAS 9 BUAT UN-NYA! AI DOAIN NEMNYA BAGUS BAGUS SEMUA, GANBATTEE!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf kalo lama menunggu~! Langsung aja di bacaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Change chapter 3"**

* * *

Boboiboy yakin kemarin malam ia tidak begadang. Bahkan ia yakin tidak sempat mengerjakan satu nomorpun tugas sekolah di hari pertamanya—atau harus kukatakan, ia tak sempat melihat tugasnya sama sekali. Tapi, pagi ini Boboiboy tak dapat berbohong, ia mengantuk sekali. Matanya sembab dan kantung matanya dapat terlihat jelas, dan sekarang tak ada satupun penjelasan guru yang masuk ke otaknya. Tak ada hal lain dipikarannya sekarang. Selain tidur.

Pemuda itu menguap pelan, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja yang ia anggap layaknya bantal terempuk yang pernah ada. _Inilah akibatnya. Memikirkan seseorang sampai tengah malam, dan menangisinya, padahal ia juga tak akan peduli. Aku sampai heran pada diriku sendiri._ Ia melirik ke arah belakang, menatap ke arah orang yang memakan jatah tidurnya tadi malam, _ia harus bertanggung jawab._

Gadis berkacamata yang duduk tak jauh dari pemuda yang sedang mengantuk tadi, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melirik pemuda itu. Dan dengan sungguh-sungguh menatap ke arah papan tulis, dimana rumus-rumus trigonometri ditulis dengan begitu rapi. Setelah percakapan pendeknya kemarin dengan Boboiboy, ia belum sanggup membuka percakapan baru sampai saat ini. Mulutnya terkunci, otaknya buntu, dan seperti sebuah kebetulan, pemuda bertopi jingga itu mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Tak ada hal menarik untuk diobrolkan bersama Boboiboy. Padahal pemuda itu baru saja datang kurang dari seminggu yang lalu. Ying berpikir, normalnya orang-orang seperti mereka pasti masih saling berkangenan ria. Tiga tahun. Ying dan Boboiboy sama-sama sudah tidak bertemu tiga tahun lamanya. Tapi apalah arti tiga tahun sekarang.

Ying boleh jujur bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bertengkar dengan Boboiboy. Tapi pertemuan singkat pemuda itu dengan Fang berdampak besar bagi hubungan mereka. Tanpa sadar, Ying ikut kesal dengan ucapan Boboiboy pada Fang kemarin. Walaupun ia tak mendengarkan, dan tak mengetahui sepatah katapun yang Boboiboy ucapkan pada Fang. Dan Ying yakin perkataan Boboiboy pada Fang pasti tidak salah. Juga tidak benar.

Mungkin saja letak kesalahannya disini adalah Fang, dan itu jelas benar sekali. Tapi Ying tak ingin mengatakan pada Fang kalau ia salah. Ying takut mengatakannya—Bukan, ia takut hubungan mereka retak hanya karena pendapat tersebut. Ying akui ia lemah, tapi ia tahu ia dapat lebih berhati-hati dari pada Boboiboy.

Manik cokelatnya menatap lurus ke arah jam kelas. Waktu terus berjalan, berputar tanpa adanya jeda. Dan ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

Sungguh, Ying benar-benar telah berjanji kalau hari ini ia berusaha mengacuhkan Boboiboy. Kalau saja pemuda keras kepala ini tidak bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Melakukan hal yang jelas sekali akan memperburuk keadaan. Bisakah untuk kali ini Boboiboy pintar sedikit? Kemarin, kemarin baru saja ia mendapat kalimat tajam dari Fang, dan apalagi yang ia harapkan untuk kali ini?

Ying segera berdiri dari kursinya setelah melihat pemuda bertopi jingga itu melangkah tanpa adanya rasa takut mendatangi meja pemuda berambut ungu di belakang sana, yang sedang menatap malas keluar jendela. _Boboiboy. Tolong. Jangan buat masalah lagi._

"Oi."

Oke, itu bukanlah sapaan yang baik. Atau memang itu bukan sapaan.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu akhirnya rela meninggalkan pemandangan indah di bawah sana demi menanggapi siapa yang barusan memanggilnya. Dan ia menyesal mengetahui siapa orangnya.

"Oi! Kenapa kau tak membalas ucapanku! Setidaknya kau bisa bilang 'ya' atau 'ada apa?'-kan? Jangan Cuma bengong begitu!"

Di balik sana, Ying menelan ludah.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas pelan, dan tanpa menanggapi segera membalikan pandangannya ke jendela lagi.

Boboiboy meremas tangannya kesal. Dan segera mendaratkan tangannya kasar ke atas meja Fang. Membuat beberapa pasang mata, termasuk Fang menatap kaget ke arahnya. "Sialan. Kau tak mendengarkanku ya?! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Siapa?!" Fang hendak memotong omongan Boboiboy, sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy sendiri yang memotongnya, "—biar aku yang jawab sendiri Fang. Aku, aku adalah temanmu, sahabatmu, orang yang selalu bersamamu, tiga tahun yang lalu. Sampai akhirnya kita berpisah dan bertemu lagi di sini."

Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Tapi mungkin selalu ada sesuatu luar biasa yang menunggu setiap orang. Perubahan, mungkin? Fang, aku tak akan melarangmu untuk berubah. Aku tak akan melarangmu untuk tidak lagi menjadi temanku. Karena bagaimanapun, aku bukanlah orangtuamu yang seenaknya melarangmu."

Pemuda itu masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan masih belum membuka mulutnya. Ia menunggu kalimat Boboiboy berikutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu juga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau begitu saja menghancurkan persahabatan _kita_ selama ini. Karena mau bagaimanapun," Boboiboy menatap tepat ke dalam matanya, mata ungu berbingkai itu. "Aku adalah temanmu."

Detik berikutnya tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. Baik Fang maupun Boboiboy butuh waktu untuk mencerna ucapan pemuda bertopi jingga barusan. Ya, Boboiboy sekalipun. Ucapannya tadi mengalir begitu saja, tak sempat ia cerna di otaknya, sungguh-sungguh dari dalam hatinya. _Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

Fang berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap ke arah Boboiboy tajam, "Aku tak butuh ocehanmu!" Dan tangan itu mendarat begitu saja di muka Boboiboy, meninggalkan bekas ke unguan di pipi pemuda bertopi jingga itu. "Sekali kau mencoba berbicara denganku lagi, akan kubuat kau tak dapat bergerak!"

Mata sembab Boboiboy perlahan berkaca-kaca, dan nyaris menjatuhkan air mata. Boboiboy diam di tempatnya, menatap punggung tegap pemuda bersurai ungu itu menjauh, meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, mungkin juga tidak.

Rasa sakit ini sedikit berbeda dari kemarin. Karena, Boboiboy menyentuh pipinya pelan, kemudian meringis kecil. _I-Ini sakit... Fang._

* * *

Ia menghirup nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, secara terus menerus. Karena hanya dengan cara inilah ia dapat berpikir jernih. Walaupun ia yakin, ia sudah berpikir sejernih-jernihnya tadi.

Kemudian pemuda itu dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki mulai mendekatinya, perlahan ia memutarkan kepalanya dan matanya menangkap pemuda bersurai abu-abu tengah menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu melangkah mendekat, "harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, bukan?"

Yang ditanya justru memunggungi orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Yang kau lakukan itu sudah tepat."

"..."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu ikut berdiri memandangi halaman sekolah luas di bawah sana, seperti apa yang orang di sampingnya lakukan. Mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah. Dan suasananya begitu sejuk, menenangkan. "Kau tahu, tidak pernah ada teman sejati di dunia ini."

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Dari mulutmu."

Pemuda di sampingnya itu membentuk senyum tipis, "ya, kau benar. Aku hanya mengingatkannya padamu. Agar kau tak lupa."

"Aku pastikan aku bukanlah orang pikun, terlebih aku masih muda sekarang."

"Ya. Aku percaya padamu," ia memutarkan kepalanya ke samping, "Fang."

* * *

"Boboiboy! Buka pintunya!" Gadis itu terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Boboiboy sedari tadi. Mungkin saja ia cemas pada orang di dalamnya. Sedari tadi pintu itu terkuci rapat, dan tak terdengar suara sekecil apapun dari dalamnya. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam, dan pemilik kamar ini belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang. Itulah yang Ying khawatirkan. "Bo-boiboy..."

Di balik pintu itu, seorang pemuda menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya. Seperti yang gadis itu khawatirkan, Boboiboy juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Perutnya terasa sakit sekarang, tapi, hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Ia meraba pipinya, mungkin saja sekarang sudah tak seberapa sakit di sana, tapi kejadian tadi pagi masih membayangi dirinya. Dan sekarang hatinya justru semakin merana.

Boboiboy menelan ludah, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia butuh minum sekarang. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk keluar, ia tidak ingin menatap wajah gadis yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Boboi—"

"Ya Ying. Aku mendengarmu."

Gadis itu menghentikan gedorannya. Matanya masih menatap pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat di hadapannya. "Syu-syukurlah... Sekarang ayo keluar Boboiboy, aku sudah bawakan makanan untukmu," ia menatap tangannya yang tengah memegang nampan berisi makan malam.

Boboiboy memegang kenop pintu itu, "tapi, aku malu Ying..."

"Malu? Kenapa?"

"Aku, selalu merepotkanmu. Tidak pernah berguna—"

"Itu tidak benar!" Ying memotong ucapan Boboiboy. "Kamu gak merepotkanku kok. Aku senang pas tahu kamu bakal pindah ke Kuala Lumpur, itu artinya bakal ada yang menemaniku di SMA setelah Fang berubah... Aku senang ada Boboiboy di sini."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tertegun mendengar apa yang barusan gadis di balik sana ucapkan, "benarkah...?"

Ying menghela nafas. "Ya."

"Tapi—"

"Boboiboy tolong, buka pintunya! Kalau kamu ngomong terus aku bakal keberatan megang nampan ini! Lagi pula, kamu gak mau ngerepotin aku kan? Sekarang, tolong buka pintunya."

Akhirnya ia memutarkan kuncinya, dan kenop pintu itu perlahan. Dan di balik sana ia dapat melihat wajah Ying tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke jatah makan malam miliknya yang gadis itu bawakan, "Ying... Aku pasti merepotkan. Kamu sampai repot bawa-bawa nampan—"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, memotong ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. "Selagi kamu anak kos disini, gak bakal ngerepotin kok. Ibuku menjamin setiap pelanggannya."

Akhirnya Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Baiklah baiklah. Makasih ya."

Ying mengangguk pelan, dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy, sebelum pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Ying."

"...Ya?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, setelah aku selesai makan nanti."

"Eh? Kenapa nggak sekarang?"

Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ini mengenai Fang. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik nanti saja kalau aku sudah beres."

Gadis itu menatap Boboiboy lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "aku tahu pasti kau akan menanyakan hal ini."

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakannya. Tapi biar kuberi tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu,

"waktu itu di semester terakhir di kelas sembilan, aku masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sampai kelas—seperti biasa—aku duduk tepat di samping Yaya, dan di belakangku ada Shin, orang yng sekarang menjadi teman kita SMA. Aku mengobrol bersama Yaya, dan sesekali Shin ikut berkomentar mengenai omongan kami. Ya, sampai di sini semua baik-baik saja, tak ada yang aneh.

"sampai pemuda itu datang dan duduk di mejanya. Dan, kurasa ia masuk kelas dengan cara yang tak biasa—bukan, maksudku, wajahnya berubah, dingin. Sorot matanya tajam. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan dalam menggambarkannya. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Persis seperti apa yang kau lihat di hari pertama masuk SMA— _seperti itulah,_

"baiklah, waktu itu aku tidak terlalu peduli sih. Maksudku, mungkin Fang sedang tidak enak badan, atau... hm, aku tidak tahu. Lalu,

"Yaya menghampirinya kemudian seperti biasa menyapanya. Dan, ini persis seperti apa yang terjadi padamu Boboiboy! Semuanya mirip. Perkataannya—tepat seperti yang waktu itu terjadi.

 _"Hn."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Aku tak mengerti."_

 _"Berubah..."_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Aku berubah? Oh ya, benarkah? Sungguh membingungkan."_

 _"Dengar."_

 _"Kau datang kemejaku, dan tiba tiba kau marah marah tak jelas. Lalu kau menuduhku bahwa aku sudah berubah."_

 _"Dan, yang terpenting."_

 _"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."_

"Tolong jangan bilang aku berlebihan karena sampai menghafalkan seluruh perkataannya. Sungguh, aku tidak mau menhafalnya, bahkan aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Tapi, semua itu masuk begitu saja ke otakku. Terekam dengan sendirinya. Menjadi ingatanku Boboiboy. Dan, itu kembali terjadi kemarin,

"kemudian kembali lagi ke dua tahun yang lalu. Aku dapat merasakan syok-nya Yaya. Dan dari pagi ia terus menerus diam, tidak ingin berbicara banyak. Sekalipun aku sudah mencoba untuk menghiburnya, dengan bilang kalau itu pasti karena Fang lelah. Tapi semakin aku menghiburnya, semakin ia terlihat sedih,

"dan, hari itu, sampai tujuh hari ke depan, adalah hari yang paling mencekam bagiku. Karena baik Yaya, maupun Fang, tidak ada yang ingin bicara sedikitpun ke masing-masing dari kita bertiga. Dan aku juga terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan,

"hingga tujuh hari kemudian, tepat sepekan setelah kejadian itu, Yaya mendapatkan _SMS_ masuk dari nomor tak di kenal. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia berbicara padaku setelah seminggu lamanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa senang mendengarnya. Karena isi _SMS_ itu terlalu misterius untuk kusambut dengan gembira.

 _"Tolong temui aku di atap sekolah sehabis pulang. Dan, jangan bawa siapapun bersamamu."_

"Yaya meminta pendapatku, apakah seharusnya ia turuti isi pesan itu. Dan ku jawab dengan ya. Dengan catatan, aku ikut mengantarkannya paling tidak sampai pintu atap. Dan Yaya menyetujuinya,

"ketika pulang, seperti apa yang ku bilang, aku mengantarkan Yaya sampai di pintu atap sekolah. Dan, si pengirim pesan itu belum sampai sepertinya. Awalnya aku sempat kepikiran untuk menyuruh Yaya pulang saja. Tapi dia bilang, mungkin pengirim pesan tersebut tidak ingin menampakan dirinya kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya. Seperti apa yang orang itu ketik,

"akhirnya aku pamit pulang, dengan memesankan padanya untuk menceritakan padaku apa yang akan terjadi besok. Dan aku segera pergi."

Boboiboy menguap sebentar disela-sela cerita Ying, kemudian berkomentar, "kutebak si pengirim pesan itu pasti Fang."

"Hn. Yang dapat ku ceritakan padamu adalah, ketika aku turun dari atap sekolah ke lantai tiga. Aku berpapasan jalan dengannya. Dan aku sempat berpikir untuk mengikutinya lagi ke atas,

"sebelum ia mencegatku."

Boboiboy menatap Ying, sedikit kecewa, "apa yang ia katakan saat ia mencegatmu?"

 _"Jadi Yaya membawa teman ya? Padahal sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak membawa siapa-siapa. Penakut sekali dia."_

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ketakutan mendengarnya. Walaupun aku masih mempunyai keinginan untuk memata-matai mereka, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan,

 _"Pulang saja kau ke rumahmu dan jangan pedulikan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Bukankah Yaya sudah janji untuk menceritakan padamu besok?"_

"Dan akhirnya, aku menuruti perkataannya."

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu berdecih mendengar kalimat Ying barusan. "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yaya memberitahukannya padamu keesokan harinya kan?"

Ying terdiam. Tidak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Oi Ying! Kau jangan diam begitu! Apa yang terjadi di atas atap waktu itu? Ceritakan padaku," Boboiboy berkata kesal.

Tapi gadis itu terus menutup mulutnya. Sambil meremas tangannya.

"Ying, kau tak ingin memberitahu padaku hah?!"

Dan akhirnya gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Lanjutkan—"

"Bukan begitu Boboiboy. Aku bukannya tidak ingin memberitahumu. Hanya saja," ia memfokuskan matanya pada pemuda di hadapannya, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Mata Boboiboy melebar, "apa maksudmu? Yaya tidak menceritakannya padamu?"

"Besoknya, setelah masuk kelas aku segera menghampiri mejanya. Dan langsung meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi ia seolah tak mendengarkanku, atau pura-pura tak tahu. Ia bilang, kalau kemarin baik-baik saja, tak terjadi apa-apa,

"aku terus memaksa dia untuk menceritakannya padaku, dan mengingatkannya atas kejadian di atap sekolah kemarin. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengelak dan mengalihkannya pada topik lain,

"aku menyuruhnya berkali-kali Boboiboy, sebanyak yang bisa kuingat. Tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Atau kurasa, ia menutup-nutupinya. Dan, Fang, ia tidak lagi mengobrol dengan aku ataupun Yaya. Seolah persahabatan kita berhenti sampai disitu. Dan Yaya merasa tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,

"ini bukanlah amnesia. Aku tahu baik Fang maupun Yaya sama-sama ingat kejadian di atap sekolah itu. Hanya saja mereka menyembunyikannya begitu saja. Padahal aku wajib mengetahuinya.

"Dan begitulah pada akhirnya. Mungkin aku dan Yaya masih mengobrol secara normal hingga hari kelulusan, walaupun jarang sekali aku berbicara dengan Fang. Tapi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang selalu Yaya tutupi dariku. Suatu hal yang sangat penting,

"kemudian, seperti yang kudga. Yaya masuk ke SMA yang berbeda dengan aku dan Fang. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan seandainya kita bertiga berakhir di SMA yang sama. Mungkin aku dan Yaya akan bersama normalnya teman biasa. Tapi sakit rasanya kalau mengetahui Fang berubah menjadi penyendiri sementara kita tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Cerita yang mengerikan bukan, Boboiboy?" Ying menutupnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Boboiboy tidak berkomentar, ia lebih memilih menghela nafas panjang, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan terlihat sedih."

"Huuuh... entahlah, tapi aku yakin masa-masa di semester terakhir SMP-mu cukup melelahkan Ying," Boboiboy akhirnya berbicara, "kupikir aku adalah orang yang paling merana di SMP, karena tidak punya teman. Tapi ternyata, aku salah."

Ying mengangguk pelan, "jadi, aku boleh ke kamar sekarang? Sudah tidak ada yang kau ingin tanyakan lagi kan?"

Boboiboy menggeleng. Karena ia pikir, ia harus mencerna dulu betul-betul cerita Ying barusan. Baru ia dapat paham. Ying hendak melangkah keluar sebelum Boboiboy kembali mencegatnya, "tunggu Ying!"

Gadis itu berbalik, "hm?"

"Dari ceritamu barusan. Jelas sekali masih ada yang dapat membantu kita mengetahui apa yang terjadi di atas atap, bukan?"

"Yaya maksudmu?"

Boboiboy mengangguk, "aku akan menanyakan padanya."

Ying mendesah pelan, "percuma Boboiboy. Kau sudah dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik kan? Aku bahkan sampai lupa berapa kali dalam sehari aku menanyakan padanya tentang hal itu dulu."

"Tapi kan, aku belum pernah menanyakan padanya. Dan aku ingin mencobanya."

Ying segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin mencoba. Aku tak akan melarangmu, untuk yang satu ini."

Boboiboy tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia segera meraih ponselnya di saku celananya. Dan dengan cepat mencari nomor telpon gadis yang selalu memakai jilbab _pink_ itu. Kemudian jemarinya segera mengetikan pesan di kolom _SMS._

 _Hei Yaya! Lama tak menghubungimu. Sekarang aku tinggal di Kuala Lumpur, dan maaf jika aku tidak mengabarimu semenjak sampai di sini hampir seminggu yang lalu. Ceritanya panjang, dan... aku malas mengetiknya._

 _Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bertemu saja? Sudah lama sekali bukan? Beritahu saja kapan waktunya dan tempatnya, aku akan menunggu balasan darimu._

Boboiboy mengklik tombol _'send'_. Kemudian ia segera menuju tempat tidurnya. Memang sih setelah mendengar cerita Ying rasanya tidak mungkin untuk memaksa Yaya menceritakan tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, selagi ia belum mencoba, rasanya peluang masih terbuka lebar. Ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan temannya selama mereka SMP. Karena ini menyangkut persahabatannya juga.

Ketika Boboiboy mengganti posisi berbaringnya, terdengar suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Semula ia kira itu adalah balasan langsung dari Yaya. Tapi rupanya, dugaannya salah.

"Pesan dari... nomor tak di kenal?" dan Boboiboy segera membaca isinya.

 _Sepertinya kau belum menyimpan nomor ini bukan? Kalau ya, berati akan bagus jadinya untukku. Tapi sebelumnya, apakah ini nomor Boboiboy? Aku malu sekali kalau sampai salah._

 _Kau tak perlu bertanya siapa aku ini, karena cepat atau lambat, kau akan tahu siapa aku._

 _Nah Bobobiboy, kau sedang ada masalah dengan teman lama-mu, benar? Aku turut berduka cita mendengarnya. Jadi siapa saja mereka? Fang, Ying, dan Yaya, apakah aku benar? Sepertinya kau tak perlu menyeret dirimu terlalu jauh ke masalah mereka. Bukankah, mereka hanya teman lamamu?_

 _Dan lagi, kau ingin berusaha berbicara dengan Yaya, ya? Bukakah Ying sudah bilang kalau itu tak mungkin berhasil? Jadi, lupakan saja mereka bertiga itu, yang hanya menjadi beban untukmu. Oke?_

Boboiboy menggeram kesal sehabis membaca pesan misterius itu. Siapa yang mengirimkannya? Dan bagaimana ia tahu nomor Boboiboy? Atau jangan-jangan, Fang yang menulis dan berpura-pura layaknya orang lain. Pokoknya Boboiboy benci sekali dengan siapapun penulisnya. Ia bilang agar Boboiboy tak perlu menyeret dirinya masuk kepermaslahan mereka bertiga? Jelas-jelas dia yang sok-sok masuk ke permasalahan temannya. Menjijikan sekali.

Pokoknya, Boboiboy sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan ia tak peduli dengan pesan misterius semacam ini, walaupun akan ia terima berkali-kali.

 _Memangnya orang itu pikir, siapa Fang, Ying, dan Yaya bagiku?_

"Ya. Mereka memang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Mereka hanyalah teman-temanku. Selamanya."

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nyaa~! /'-')/**

 **Setelah sekian lama akhirnya fanfic ini dilanjutin juga yaaa... Duh, maapkan author udah nelantarin ini fanfic selama dua bulanan:" Sebenernya sih udah lama mau ngelanjutinnya, tapi setiap buka laptop bukannya nulis, malah mantengin film ato gak anime. Paling juga word-nya dilirik sekali-sekali.**

 **Oh ya, bagaimana kabar kalian? Udah pada masuk sekolah yaa? Cieee, yang jadi kakak kelas... atau yang malah jadi adek kelas.-. Semangat ya di tahun ajaran baru iniw)9 Kalo author sendiri sih masuknya baru tanggal 3, jadi masih bisa males-malesan dulu di kasur. Wkwkwk /bakar.**

 **Sekian deh, daripada nanti malah jadi curcol (atau emang udah curcol yak?). Pokoknya doain aja semoga nih fanfic gak ditelantarin lagi nantinya~ nyuruhuhuhu;3**


End file.
